


Impure Thoughts

by ElderPoptarts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Priest Bucky, Priest Kink, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a confession to make.<br/>Inspired by Sebastian Stan's Halloween costume: http://goo.gl/mb7Bcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure Thoughts

The crowd flooded out of the church, leaving Steve in his seat at the back row. He rose from the pew and swiftly entered one of the confession booths. His palms were sweating, fuck he was nervous. Steve stared at the screen, his leg bouncing with nerves, until he heard shuffling from the other side.

“Father?”

“What is troubling you, my child?”

“I- I’ve been having impure thoughts.”

“About?” The serene voice asked.

“I’ve been thinking about men in a way that I shouldn’t be,” Steve closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. “I know its a sin but I can’t help myself!”

“Tell me about these sinful thoughts”

“Father, I feel about men the way I should feel about women. To make it worse, I think I love another man.”

He didn’t notice his breathing had become more laboured, thank goodness he had his inhaler. The priest on the other side of the screen must have heard. “Be calm, once you have confessed you will be forgiven,” The voice soothed.

“I don’t think I can be forgiven. You see, these thoughts are about you.” The priest’s comfort didn’t help. Steve was trembling until he could have sworn he heard a gasp from behind the screen. The petite blonde froze.

“G- go on...”

“Father, I’m not sure-”

“If you seek forgiveness, you must give me the whole truth.”

Steve hesitated before continuing, “When I see you up there every Sunday, I just can’t help myself. I- I think you’re gorgeous,” He heard another sound behind the screen. An almost content sigh, he was sure of it. “I can’t help but have... dirty thoughts about you... and what you could do to me.”

“Like what?”

Steve let out a frustrated groan. He couldn’t believe he was saying all this to his priest, for christ sake. “I imagine you naked and I imagine you t- touching me” Fuck, the blonde could feel his jeans getting tighter. This couldn’t get any worse. He was practically telling his priest he wanted him to touch him while he had a freaking boner in a confession booth. If Steve wasn't going to hell before, he sure was now.

“What do you do about these thoughts?” Steve swore the voice was becoming unsteady, like the other man was shaking just as much as him. How was the priest even still here? He’s sure he should have been condemned to hell right there and then.

Well, Steve was in too deep anyway so he might as well tell everything. “I touch myself,” He practically forced the words from his own lips. “I touch myself and think of you, Father. I like to pretend its you.”

A whimper. A fucking whimper. Steve was sure he heard it right. His hand flew to his crotch and he palmed his dick through his jeans. He had no idea where it came from, but he was suddenly hit with a wave of confidence. “I finger myself, pretending it’s your fingers in my ass, or even your tongue licking me clean until I’m pure again.”

The priest moaned, “God.”

“Father, I imagine sucking your cock. I would make you feel so good.” Steve unzipped his jeans, pulling his dick out. He starts to stroke, letting out a tiny mewl.

On the other side of the screen, the priest’s brunette hair was tousled and messy from running his fingers through it and he was trembling. The man heard the small noise through the screen and hurriedly opened his robe, undoing his pants and stroking his cock. He closed his eyes and balled his free hand into a fist, shoving it in his mouth to silence the filthy groan he was too close to letting out. Anyone could still be in the church, he had to keep quiet and so did the penitent behind the screen.

“We must be quiet, my child.”

“Yes, Father.” So obedient. The priest’s dick gave an interested twitch. He shuddered, thumbing over the slit. He mentally scolded himself. Bucky, this is a sin, you shouldn’t be doing this.

He couldn’t bring himself to stop. “Can I see you? Let me open the screen.”

“You can do that?” He sounded hopeful.

“Yes”

“Oh please, Father. Please,” The voice pleaded.

Steve was suddenly nervous again but it was too late to change his mind. There was fumbling behind the screen before it was smoothly pushed aside. Fuck.

Their positions practically mirrored each other, and neither of the men expected it. The priests eyes fluttered shut again, moaning. He took in the sight of the penitent he could now finally see. He was tiny, he looked so young despite his deceiving voice, which made him sound older. Blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous dick. The man was stunning.

Steve whimpered at the priest’s reaction. He’d seen the man many times before from his usual spot at the back of the church but now it was like he’d seen him for the first time all over again. He was even more gorgeous than usual: sweaty, making his brunette bangs stick to his forehead, panting and with his robe open, revealing his erection. Steve groaned when he saw it. It was fucking huge.

“Shhh,” The priest insisted.

“I’m sorry, Father, but your cock looks so delicious.”

He looked up at the priest through his long, dark lashes, making the bigger man grunt as a bead of precome drooled out of his slit. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Forgive me, Lord.”

Steve whined.

“What is your name, child?”

“S- Steve” He was shaking again, but this time not from his nerves.

“Come here, Steve.” He continued to stroke his dick rhythmically and in time with Steve, “I must be cleansed, I am also a sinner. I'm impure.”

Steve moved forwards through where the screen was, sunk to his knees and positioned himself between the other man’s legs, taking in the sight of his erection and licking his lips. He looked up at the priest through his lashes again and carefully took the head between his lips, suckling gently. The bigger man groaned loudly, face scrunching up in pleasure.

The blonde pulled back, “Father, you told me to be quiet.”

“Yes, Steve. I'm sorry,” He apologised before Steve licked his slit teasingly and the priest’s hand flew to his mouth again, muffling his yelp.

Pleased with the response, the small man took the head back into his mouth, sucking harder. He slowly took in more and more, bobbing his head until he felt the tip at the back of his throat. He was so close to having his nose nestled in the short, dark hair at the base. Gagging slightly, Steve moaned around the priest’s cock, which sent vibrations all through the other man’s body and made him grunt with pleasure, still trembling.

The brunette’s hand suddenly grasped the back of Steve’s head, fingers tangling in the short, blonde locks. “Steve, I- I’m gonna come,” His nose scrunched up and his grey eyes squeezed shut.

The smaller man made an eager noise around the priest’s erection and drew back until he only had the head between his lips. He licked over the slit before suddenly taking it all back in again. The other man felt the tip nudge against the back of his throat and he was seeing stars, shooting his load down the other’s throat. Steve whimpered, greedily swallowing it all down before pulling back and giving the head one last swipe with his tongue.

“Fuck. Turn around, get on your hands and knees.” Steve let out a surprised yet keen moan and obeyed the priests command.

“Father, what’s your name? What do I shout when I come?”

The bigger man moaned unexpectedly, “Bucky, but no shouting. Remember, we have to keep quiet.”

“Yes, Father.”

The priest settled on his knees behind Steve, taking in the sight of his small and perfectly round ass. He caressed one cheek, kissing it, “You’ve been having dirty, sinful thoughts. I must cleanse you and rid you of your impurity so the Lord can forgive you.” He squeezed the blonde’s ass and teased his hole with his thumb.

Steve whimpered, “Please, F- Bucky,” He couldn’t wait any longer, he pushed back begging the priest to continue.

“Shhhh, child,” He kissed the tight hole before licking over it.

The smaller man let out a high pitched “Auhh,” before whimpering what sounded like a string of ‘Bucky’s and ‘Father’s.

Bucky took this as an invitation to carry on, no longer hesitating to push his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. He swirled it around before fucking it in and out, making Steve pant and whine constantly. The sounds were music to the priest’s ears and he waited until the penitent’s hole was wet and loose enough before pushing in a finger alongside his tongue. He was rewarded with a short gasp, followed by a violent shudder.

Bucky carried on eating the other man out and added a second finger, brushing against his prostate. He continued to rub it as he worked his tongue, scissoring and curling.

“Auhh, I’m gonna-” Steve grunted and released onto the floor of the booth, his hole clenching around the priest’s fingers and tongue.

The brunette pulled back, wiping his fingers on his robe and zipping up his pants. The other stood and did the same, “I’m sorry, Father.” looking to the mess he’d made on the floor.

Bucky let out a sigh, “It’s okay. Go, I’ll sort this out.”

Steve did as he was told, turning back just before he left, “See you next Sunday, Father. I have another confession.” He winked, swiftly exiting the booth.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I don't even have anything to say about this. I'd like to apologise to my Catholic primary school and its priest, you guys obviously didn't teach me very well.  
> Leave Kudos and comments and shit if you like this! I'm working on a sequel...  
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr pretty much all the time, even if I'm not posting I'm probably lurking there somewhere: herobeck.tumblr.com
> 
> -Sebby


End file.
